


Worship

by Vanemis



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balls Worship, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Hurk knows just what to do to help Rook relax after a long, stressful day.





	Worship

Rook needed to stop getting drunk with his friends. Sure, it was fun to celebrate adding another outpost to their growing resistance; high on adrenaline, barrel of his guns still warm to the touch, in severe need of a shower to wash the blood and dirt away. He couldn’t say no to the burn of alcohol melting away the aches and pains, especially if the company was good. 

Having grown up in Austin, Rook wasn’t quite as lead-bellied as his friends when it came to homemade alcohol. Hope County was known for good whiskey but the true money-maker was the moonshine that seemed to flow from almost every house. 

Which meant that it didn’t take much for Rook to start seeing double and throwing himself in Hurk’s lap rather than sitting on the beat-up couch in his garage. Hurk got himself kicked out of the house by his dad again and Rook wasn’t about to sneak in through the back door with Hurk. But Rook’s lack of personal space, which could impress the Seeds, wasn’t the biggest problem that came with drinking. No, Rook lost what little filter he had between his brain and his mouth.

It’s how he ended up admitting that the kinkiest thing he’d ever done was get a blow job in some alley during a date. College was usually a time for experimenting with various people of various sexes but Rook had been a nerd. His nose had been stuck in a book because he wanted to get good grades for the police academy, and he ended up doing his maths homework instead of a girl. Or a boy, he wasn’t picky. 

Hurk had looked downright giddy at his admission, grinning from ear to ear painfully. It probably explained why a couple days later, as they were taking shelter from the brewing rainstorm, Hurk smacked his ass hard. Rook froze in place, still bent over the generator to flick it on.

“Umm,  _ow_ ,” Rook complained, not willing to rub the sore spot. He glared at Hurk under the rim of his cap but the idiot was grinning and laughing. “What was that for?”

“Broadening your horizon, amigo.”

“By slapping me?” The generator rumbled and it stank of smoke and old oil, but the lights in the tiny house they’d picked out buzzed on. He felt the heating start too as he pressed a hand to the radiator and felt it warm up.

“’S called spanking. Come on, you’re telling me no one’s ever spanked you?” It looked like it pained Hurk when Rook shook his head. “The hell? You’ve got the most smackable ass around. I mean-”

His large hand reached out again and Rook flushed red. He needed to stop getting drunk because people would start using what he said against him. 

“Listen, we’re out ‘ere by ourselves,” Hurk said, taking a step closer. Rook was shorter by a few inches and a lot narrower, so he had to look up and that was a little daunting. “Ain’t no Peggies, or Seeds, or anybody else. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Tell anyone what?” Rook swallowed as Hurk placed his hands over his tiny hips. Hurk can just as easily thrown him across the room as Rook could lift a glass of water. A shiver ran down his spine at the contact. It had been a while and although Hurk wasn’t his type, he knew the man had experience. So much of it that he bragged on a nearly daily basis.

“You’ve been runnin’ around ‘ere for weeks. I barely see you sleepin’ except when you pass out. Let’s just stay here a bit, let me make you feel good. I know how to.”

“I know that, Hurk, but are you sure? You don’t have to do anything.” Rook knew the older man wasn’t about to give up when he felt his thumbs slip beneath his shirt and rub across the top of his hipbones protruding sharply above his dark jeans.

“I wanna.”

“Fine, okay, just let me shower. I really need one.” Rook had been the one on the run for days while Hurk stayed at Fort Drubman. The forest scents were clinging to his clothes. 

Hurk nodded, letting go and stepping back. Rook almost ran out of the room and into the tiny shower room. Whoever had lived here before didn’t care about size or comfort as Rook hardly fit in the stall. 

When he came out, steam following out of the open door, he’d only wrapped a towel around his waist. It wasn’t like he needed his clothes and the room had warmed up enough. Hurk was sitting on the bed, checking his pistol for any problems. No one wanted a jammed gun in a firefight. He smiled when he saw Rook.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you with so little on,” he commented, patting his knee like he wanted Rook to sit in his lap. “You look good, man.”

Rook stood between his spread knees and let Hurk run a hand down his lean chest. He’d never built up much muscle in the academy but he was fit, shoulders wide and arms defined in a way that made women want to grope him.

“Thanks. What were you planning?” 

Hurk wouldn’t stop smiling and he leaned forward to kiss Rook’s belly, trailing down to the edge of the towel and then he ran his tongue back up to his bellybutton, dipping in before kissing above it. Rook felt his body wake up to the warm touches and he melted into Hurk’s massaging hands on his hips and lower back.

“Have you ever played ‘ere?” He patted Rook’s ass, grabbing a handful and squeezing it in his big palm.

“Yeah, had a boyfriend years ago. I bottomed sometimes.”

“Did you like it?”

“Are you going to fuck me?” Hurk’s eyes widened and he kissed the soft skin again. 

“Maybe. Kinda just wanna focus on you. Speaking of-” He lowered his head, placing his mouth right over the bulge in the towel. Rook gasped and reached out to grab Hurk’s shoulders. When he pulled away, Rook was glad to have the towel stripped from him. His erection bobbed in the air and Hurk pressed his lips to the head, licking the slit and sucking gently right on the very end where Rook was sensitive.

“Go lie on the bed, Dep. Put a pillow under your hips. That’s it,” he praised. “Show me that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Rook went red, so unused to that sort of talk. His partners usually stayed quiet but Hurk was the opposite of that. He patted one cheek in a friendly manner before he smacked down hard on it, startling Rook. The stinging pain radiated and Rook gasped out, muffling the noise into his forearm.

“Not too hard for ya?” Hurk asked tenderly as he rubbed the flesh to soothe it. Rook groaned, pushing back against his hand. The other man settled on his knees between Rook’s legs, spreading them wide. The Deputy wasn’t used to being exposed like this but Hurk was more than happy to run his hands over his ass, pulling his cheeks apart.

“What are you going to do to me?”

Hurk moved forward so he could kiss Rook’s shoulder. “I’m gonna eat you out. Trust me, you’ll like.”

“I’ve never-”

“Yeah, I was sure of that.” Hurk chuckled, settling back again and spreading Rook’s cheeks. “You’ve got such a nice ass.”

Rook buried his head in his arms, embarrassed and too horny. His cock was stuck between his belly and the pillow, where there was no friction. He relaxed himself, leaving Hurk to do whatever he wanted.

Only Rook wasn’t quite ready enough for the wet tongue that lapped across his hole. He gasped, shivering as Hurk licked tentatively at his skin. 

“S’good, Hurk. Oh fuck...” 

That tongue kept moving, wet and warm over his hole. Hurk hummed, pushing closer and looping his arms under Rook’s thighs and holding him open with his fingers. He sucked and nibbled at the skin around the hole, trailing down to Rook’s balls. The Deputy moved back against his mouth, moaning softly at the kisses and licks he was receiving. And then Hurk dipped his tongue just beyond the tight rim.

“Oh fuck, yes, yes!” 

He loved the feeling, never wanted it to stop. His cock was aching, trapped and slick and ignored. Rook tried to get a hand underneath-

“No way, Jose. You let me take care of you and you’ll come when I say you come.”

“Fine, fine, just don’t stop,” Rook begged as that mouth descended on him again, tongue licking inside his soaking wet hole. He needed more even as Hurk spanked his ass and licked up from his balls and right over his twitching hole. “Need more. Please, Hurk.”

Something thick pressed in with the tongue a moment after and Rook’s dizzy, lusty brain finally noticed it was a finger. He’d never look at Hurk’s hands the same way, not when he knew just how big each digit was. He was so slick and wet that it slipped inside, rubbing at his inner walls as Hurk curled his finger. Rook moaned deeply.  

“That’s so good...” 

The finger started thrusting in and out leisurely and Hurk let his thumb rub over the stretched hole, teasing the rim with his blunt nail. Rook pushed back against it and groaned loudly as Hurk’s mouth moved to descend on his tight balls. Hurk sucked on one, pulling it as he ran his tongue over it repeatedly. Moving on to the next one, he added a second finger and licked at his balls wetly. Rook was shaking, his cock a painful reminder of how sensitive he was. He lifted up his hips, giving Hurk better access.

“Good boy. You love it when I play with you, don’tcha’ Dep?” 

Rook nodded fiercely and his next words melted into a moan as Hurk worked both balls into his mouth and sucked hard on them. When he pulled away, he smacked them slightly with his hand. It hurt but Rook only encouraged more, arching his back and raising his ass. God, he probably looked like such a whore, asking for Hurk to hit him.

“You like that, Dep?” His hand slapped Rook’s balls again, harder this time, and they twitched up in pain. But Rook loved it.

“Yes, feels so good. Please, Hurk, just hurt me. Not too much, just-” The next slap landed on both of them and his perineum, letting the impact strike close to his prostate. He moaned so loudly he feared the Peggies would come find them. With his cock that hard and needy, he’d totally let them take turns and smack him around.

Hurk hand closed over his balls, squeezing them carefully and pulling just a bit away from his body. His thumb rubbed them, full and heavy and red from the hits. His other hand was still fingering him, curling inside him in search of his prostate nerves so he could make Rook scream in pleasure. He loved having Dep come apart on his hands. 

He slapped Rook’s cock and watched it bob eagerly for more.

“Bit of a masochist, aren’t ya, Rook? Never thought you’d be into a bit of ball-bashing but to each their own. Whatever gets you off.”

“I didn’t know either. God, I’m so fucking sensitive. Like everywhere.” 

Hurk suddenly got an idea into his head and took his hand away from Rook’s cock, letting it drift up to his chest where he pinched a nipple. The sounds Rook made were angelic.

“Oh fuck, that’s so fucking good. Do it again!” 

Hurk rubbed his thumb over the nub, playing with it until it hardened and he could pinch and pull it roughly. He felt how tight Rook became around his fingers, clamping down on them. He reached across to the next one, bending over Rook’s back to get to it but he tried to keep most of his weight off. Didn’t want to crush Rook when they were having so much fun. He pinched the other nip, rolling it between his thumb and index, and Rook cried out.

“I’m so close, Hurk. Please let me cum!”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Your cock,  _please_. Just fill me up, use me. Oh fuck, please-” He shoved his hips back, presenting his ass so prettily, and grinded against the hard bulge Hurk had managed to ignore this whole time. “Just fuck me.”

“Damn, you asked so nicely. How can I say no?” 

He rolled the nipple he still held around and pulled back, dipping his other fingers in and out a couple times to make sure Rook could handle something bigger. He was so stretched out he’d be fine. Hurk sat back on his legs and unzipped his tented jeans, pulling out his thick cock. Rook glanced over his shoulder and gulped.

“That’s, umm... You’re really big.” 

“Thanks, amigo. Goes to match everything else. You sure you want this?”

“Yes! Just be gentle.”

Hurk patted his ass and stroked himself, his large hand wrapped around his cock obscenely. Rook wasn’t sure he could take it all but he needed to try. Hurk spit into his hand several times to make up for the lack of lube and made sure to slick Rook even more with a heavy coating. 

He positioned the head against Rook’s hole, making sure the man was comfortable before he pressed inside. Rook’s body resisted at first but Hurk reached out to jerk him off a bit, erection not deterred, and his body loosened and relaxed. Hurk pushed in slowly, taking his time. Rook was stretched wide over half his length but the Deputy only encouraged more, pushing back and filling himself up to the base. Hurk groaned low, his cock suffocated in heat and a tightness he hadn’t felt for a while. Most guys didn’t feel quite so adventurous with his size but Rook was handling it like a champ. The younger man curved his back, giving Hurk the best view from behind.

“You doing okay, Dep?”

“I’m great,” Rook slurred against the pillow. He was so full, unsure he could take more, but Hurk was pulling out and pushing back in a slow and steady rate. It made his body relax and accept the ridiculous size and Hurk’s hand fondling his balls was helping a lot. His cock was dripping constantly, hanging in the air with no friction except Hurk’s wrist against the base.

“You can go faster. I can take it, Hurk.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure. You stop me if you need a break. I know it’s a lot to take. You’re doing so good, Dep.” He leaned forward to kiss Rook’s spine and started speeding up gradually. He knew he couldn’t go all out, slamming into his sweet hole like a wet pussy, but Rook wanted more and he’d get more.

His hand braced on Rook’s hip while the other grabbed the base of his cock and held tight. Rook gasped, bucking into the touch and seeking more. Hurk started pulling out and yanked Rook backwards onto his cock, working him like a sex doll and making the man moan in a high pitch, gasping and breathing heavily. When Hurk had enough of using Rook’s hole that way, he pulled out completely and laid down on his side.

“Come on, press yourself against me.” 

Rook laid on his side too, feeling the tip of Hurk’s cock slip inside as he pushed down on it. His cock gave an eager jerk to be smothered in heat again and Rook let his hand drift down to where they were joined. He tried wrapping a hand around the length but he couldn’t join his fingers.

“Lift your leg up, I want access to the good stuff.” 

Rook’s leg was hitched up and hooked over Hurk’s as he pushed back inside completely to the base, pushing inside deeply. He started thrusting again, picking up the pace quickly until Rook was a panting mess beside him. He looped a hand under Rook’s torso so he could play with his nipples, pinching and twisting them as Rook cried out and pushed back against him. 

His other hand wandered down to Dep’s lonely cock, smacking it gently on the head before jerking him. The precum soaked his fingers, gliding up and down the length slowly and not timed to his thrusts purposefully. Rook bucked into his hand, struggling to match both movements without losing rhythm.

He was so close, tethering on the edge. Hurk suddenly pulled his hand away and smacked his heavy balls, groping them firmly as his other hand focused on twisting his nipple. The pain combined with the constant pounding against his prostate was too much.

“Jerk me off. Oh fuck, please, I need to cum. I’m so fucking close, Hurk. Please.”

“You think you’ve earned it, baby?” Hurk chuckled behind him, slapping his balls again and massaging them with a heavy hand and making Rook clench down around him. He was also close, ready to spill deep inside the Deputy and mark him.

“Yes, I’ve been so good.  _Please_ let me cum. I wanna cum so bad.”

 Hurk wrapped his hand around the head of Rook’s cock tightly and pumped it wetly, pounding his ass at the same time. He swapped to the other nip, rolling it between his fingers and pulled Rook’s arm around his shoulders so he could reach his chest with his mouth. He closed his lips over the nub, running his tongue over it. Hurk sucked it hard, nibbling it as he jerked Rook off.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck. Yes. I’m gonna cum...” Rook groaned and cried out as he orgasmed. Hurk jerked him faster, making cum shoot out and spill over his big hand. He kept sucking on his nip, licking it wildly as Rook shuddered and tightened around him. 

He slowed down to let Dep catch his breath, staying deep inside him where he was aching for relief as well. Rook was impossibly hot. Hurk wiped his hand on the bed sheets and pulled out, laying Rook out on his back.

“Let me finish inside you.”

“God, yes... fill me up, Hurk. Want your cum to drip out of me.”

Hurk hooked his legs around his hips, and thrust back inside. He pounded Rook’s loose, wet hole, loving how his over sensitive body clenched down on him. The slide was fucking amazing and looking down at Dep, seeing him all spent and melted on the bed, made him fall over the edge. He buried his cock to the base, slammed his pretty hole until he came with Rook’s name on his lips. Hurk stayed still, spilling deeply as his cock twitched and filled Rook up. After a moment, he slipped out and looked at the gaping hole dripping with cum.

“Damn, you look good like this.”

“I feel good,” Rook mumbled back, aching in so many places but relaxed and happy. He didn’t regret getting drunk with Hurk. He just couldn’t wait until their next round.


End file.
